To Come Between Us
by Higuchimon
Summary: Unrequited love for Danny. Leading the Children. One view of what might have been going on in Micah's mind during the second movie.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story that I didn't create myself. I make no profit whatsoever from any of this.  
**Fandom:** Children of the Corn  
**Title:** To Come Between Us  
**Romance:** Micah x Danny, Danny x Lacey  
**Word Count:** 7,061||**Status:** Complete  
**Genre:** Horror, Romance||**Rated:** R  
**Notes:** Certain events in this fanfic are taken from the movie, but an entirely different spin is put on them here. There's also some original stuff purely out of my head. I _like_ Lacey, but the comments and insinuations here are from Micah's point of view considering a rival, not my opinions.  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Unrequited love for Danny. Leading the Children. One view of what might have been going on in Micah's mind during the second movie.

* * *

Micah Balding was fourteen years old and he was gay. He was also the mortal tool of He Who Walks Behind The Rows. He was not entirely certain which one of those facts was the more terrifying, but given that he had lived his entire life in Nebraska, he was fairly certain that it was the fact the fact he was gay.

Not that anyone else even knew about it, except for Him of course. He knew everything about his tool, and had even before Micah had _become_the tool. Even as He knew all about Micah, Micah knew things that his god knew. He knew that He had had His eye on Micah since he was born. There were others, in case of failure. But Micah was determined not to fail.

No matter what. No matter how nice this person was to him. He wasn't even certain what her name was. He _thought _it was Angela or something like that. It didn't matter. She was just a convenient place to live while he recruited more for the glory of his master.

There was one that he wanted to recruit for more than just that however. Micah felt a shiver down his spine at the mere thought of _him_. Danny Garrett. Blonde, brown-eyed, tall and strong and built. _And so very straight._

A thick surging bile of jealousy filled his entire body and he was almost certain he felt the touch of lightning on his hands, lightning that he yearned to strike down Lacey Hellerstaff with. He had to restrain himself, though.

**You must be patient.** He could feel the strength of He Who Walks Behind The Rows, and heard the voice ringing in his ears. **The time will come.**

The dark monster, demon, god, whatever one chose to call it, held no hatred for those who chose one of their own gender to love. All that was required was that they be of the Faith. Since they were in such small numbers, this sort of thing was not really _favored _at the moment, but he could bend the rules just a bit, being the leader.

Micah eyed Danny silently as the other walked away from his father, and Mrs. Burke came forth from her house to start cleaning the mark off. He spoke briefly with Jedediah, letting the other know that it was time for the Children to make their presence felt here in Gatling. Some of them would be looking for likely recruits, while others started the process of weeding the adults out.

As the group scattered to do the tasks they'd been assigned, Micah looked around for Danny, wanting a chance to talk to him. _Assuming that bimbo doesn't have her hooks into him already, I might be able to make him one of us. He doesn't look like he's very fond of his father._ He wanted Danny not just for his good looks, but because he was perfect Children material. A bit old, but not _that _badly aged.

Unfortunately, however, Danny was already gone. Micah growled inwardly. _Where is he?_ He snarled. _Where **is** he?_

He didn't have to ask. He knew as soon as the question was formed in his mind. Danny was with _her_.

He managed to hold himself back from blasting her where she stood. He didn't have quite the control he needed over the power he'd been granted yet, and the last thing he wanted to do was blast Danny himself. He needed to work off some of this aggression. _I know just what to do._

All of his followers had already left by now, and he hurried along to the church, finding a wooden doll in the rough shape of a human male and a sharp knife in his hands already, where they hadn't been a heartbeat before. _Before this ends, I will bury my dagger into Lacey Hellerstaff's heart_, he swore to himself. _And feed her blood to the corn._ At least the airheaded bimbo with dreams of a better life in New York would do something _useful_ with her life, once she no longer had it.

* * *

Later that day, Micah found himself and the others back at the Burke place, watching as the poor woman was scraped off the ground and carried away. His attention was really only half on that, and even less on Mrs. West as she screamed and yelled about something or other. The main part of his attention was on Danny, who was trying to explain his dampness to his father.

_She must have taken him to the swimming hole. _Micah watched the fight, and felt his urges, and his master, moving him. He strolled over and struck up a conversation, mocking adults and their hypocritical ways. He also took the chance to get a good view of Danny's posterior before he actually had to walk beside him.

He let his mouth keep on talking without that much input from his brain. Not that it needed it; He would see to it that Micah said the words that Danny needed to hear, that would sink into his mind and grow there on the fertile soil that John Garrett's strictness and backpedaling had provided.

His mind was on something else, though. On just how beautiful Danny looked in the afternoon light, and how his lower lip jutted out at a beautiful angle when he was frustrated or angry. The mildly damp T-shirt he wore teased at the chest that lay underneath, and the hormones amusing themselves in Micah's bloodstream were having a field day.

_If I could just kiss him..._ He knew that if his lips touched another's, especially with all the power of He Who Walks Behind The Rows that lived within him, that Danny's will would be overwhelmed and the only thing that he thought about would be serving Micah. _I don't want that. I want him to come to me, to **us** because that's what **he** wants. _It was beyond frustrating, but he knew it would work out for the best in the end. Once Danny became one of them, then he could be kissed, and much more, in safety. Micah hardly thought that would take long either, not with the way Danny was feeling.

"I have to go." Danny sighed a bit, looking annoyed. "I don't care what my dad said, I'm not sticking around here. I've got things of my own to do." He snorted. "He can't seem to keep things straight. First he wants me to look around and see what's going on, then he doesn't want me hanging out with you guys."

Micah's attention snapped back fully. "He doesn't want you to hang out with us?" He laughed softly. "We live in the same house, for the moment, Danny. There isn't much we can do to avoid one another."

"I know." Danny shook his head, then grinned a little. "I went swimming with Lacey earlier. God, she's _gorgeous_!"

The dark-haired boy clenched his fists lightly, knowing that Danny wouldn't notice as he went on and on about his girlfriend. _You deserve so much more than her, Danny! You deserve **me**! A leader! Someone strong to show you the proper way of things! Not a little flimsy doll like her! _It was all he could do to avoid screaming the words at the top of his lungs, pulling Danny into his arms and making him his in every way...

He managed to make something that was like a farewell, claiming that he had things of his own to do, and watched as Danny walked off, oblivious to the aching heart that he was leaving behind. Micah refused to look at him in any way. _She's always stealing the best looking guys._ He himself had only seriously started to guy watch recently, and there wasn't that much around in Gatlin to watch. But he knew her reputation anyway, and she always latched onto whatever guy she thought could help her get out of here and to those bright lights that she wanted so badly. _I'll give her bright lights. The lights of Hell itself._

Micah knew exactly what to do. The best way to deal with this little tart was to take Danny from her, and then to remove her from this earth entirely. The sacrifice would take care of that easily enough, and the sight of her blood spilling into the corn and bringing it into full and glorious dark life would be all that Danny needed to realize just who his heart _should_belong to.

The father and Angela would be a slight bit of a problem. John Garrett was too old and set in his ways to be one of them, so he had to be cleared out of the way, just like all the other adults. _Something must be done. Perhaps I can use this to help turn Danny to us. _Yes, he knew what to do. Somewhere in Danny's babblings had been a comment that he thought Angela and his father had the hots for each other. Micah turned his thoughts towards his master, tapping into that power that made him the vessel he was. This was too easy.

After all, He Who Walks Behind The Rows was a spirit of the earth. Of nature. And fertility was a part of nature.

This was _too_ easy.

* * *

It didn't take all that much to really get things going the way that he wanted to. Angela and John _were _already attracted to each other, so encouraging them to 'sin most vigorously' together was hardly even necessary. They were inclined to do that before he so much as turned a thought towards them. All that would be necessary was making certain Danny saw them. He was tempted to casually draw his attention to it once they started, but that was not to be. As it turned out, there was something else he had to do as well, which was brought to his attention by his followers.

"We've converted one of the girls here." He listened to Mordechai as the other told him of their efforts in persuading some of the children of Hemmingford. "Ruth. She's ready to become one of us."

Micah nodded briefly. Regardless of his personal wants and needs, he was still the leader, which meant he had things that had to be done. "We'll have a ceremony in the corn tonight. Have everything ready." He outlined just what it was that he wanted to happen, and saw his followers scatter to prepare. It was very nice to see people obeying his every word. _Addictive. _It was easy to see how things had went to Isaac and Malachi's respective heads. They'd thought no one could defeat them. He knew better.

He knew that once Danny became one of them, he'd have a loyal servant that would never leave him, and more. He never once entertained the notion that Danny might turn out to be treacherous or, all things forbid, not join their group. Micah wouldn't let himself consider defeat on _that _front. He let his mind drift across just what it would be like to have Danny serving alongside of him.

Micah had never known any other gay people in his life, at least not any who had actually admitted to _him_ that was what they were. He'd suspected that there was more going on between Isaac and Malachi at times than what most people saw, though he had no direct evidence. He had really only known what to call himself by hearing some of the low-voiced chatter when they had worked in the cornfields back in Gatlin. No one there _seemed _to be gay, but everyone seemed to have known someone back in the old days when they'd went to school, and some of the older kids even seemed to remember one or two adults in Gatlin who had been a bit 'strange'. With whispered words and images from concealed magazines that had been found in some of the old houses, Micah had a rough idea of just what went on during most kinds of sex, though he'd never had a chance to practice any of it himself.

He did remember one sermon that Isaac had given about homosexuality and how it was nothing to be ashamed of, that the way adults practiced ritual hatred against those who loved without concern to gender was wrong. However, because of their situation, it was to be avoided if at all possible. Even if your heart guided you to one of the same gender, it was in one's own best interests to at least provide one child to increase the herd of the faithful first.

_Just as well he's dead._ He felt absolutely no hatred or remorse over their old leaders being gone, nor did he feel any serious joy about it. Their time had come and gone and it was his time now. One day, his own time would come and someone would come after him. Though if he did a good job, he was almost certain that his time would last for a _very _long time.

He moved silently through the day, keeping away from Danny in the flesh if nothing else. His mind, powered by the force of his god, was able to keep an eye on the handsome blonde however. _If only I could see into his mind._ It would be of a great help to know just how far towards joining them Danny was, if nothing else. The chance of finding out how the newcomer to the town felt about _him_was highly tempting as well.

**He will be one of you. You will be as one.** He Who Walks Behind The Rows told him firmly. **He will be _yours_, My child.**

That was definitely something to look forward to. Perhaps he could even make a grand ceremony of it, the first new kind of bonding among the children, when Danny became one of them, and his lover, in the same moment. His mind filled with images of just how they would celebrate the union, and he longed for the moment when it would become reality.

* * *

The night was dark and still outside of the cornfields, but inside, it was somehow darker. It was if nature itself knew that there was a force at work inside these rows.

The transplanted Children of Gatlin moved through them easily, their flashlights guiding them until they came to the circle deep within the center of the fields. It had been made in memory of the holy circle in the fields of Gatlin, where so many of their rites had been held before. Now, it was witness to another rite, a new one, but one that was more important than any of the others. Now, they welcomed a new member to their group.

Micah stood before them, both of his hands raised in the proper position to emphasize what he was saying. The full moon's light mixed with the firelight to give them a view of what they were doing as he recited the vision that had been granted to him when he became the vessel. Once again, however, his attention was split. Part of him continued the ceremony, preaching to the converted, while another part hovered around the bed and breakfast that wasn't that far away. Easily within walking distance.

He could sense what Angela and John were doing inside, and mentally smirked to think that their passionate humping and heat was actually feeding the strength of the power that he served. _Sex and blood. Two of the greatest sources of power that have ever been known to exist._ There would _definitely _be a good crop of corn this year.

There was also something else he sensed, and his mind leaped in joy. _Yes_! Danny had seen them! Micah could almost sing with pleasure. Things were working out just the way he wanted them to.

His mind followed Danny as the blonde traced his way out to the cornfield and through the waving stalks until he was on the edge of the circle, eyeing them as they went through their rite.

Micah pulled a bit more of his attention back to what he was doing, joining Gatlin and Hemmingford as one via the blood of Ruth and Jedediah. With her as one of them, the movement would spread quickly. She had been one of the more popular girls in town, and her influence on those others like her would be enormous.

As the ritual chant of _We are one_ echoed all over, Micah knew it was time. He could finally have what he wanted, _who _he wanted. He turned towards where Danny was watching and almost as soon as they could see that his attention was elsewhere, the group turned as if their heads were on the same swivel to stare at the blonde. Micah held out a hand imperiously and beckoned to the object of his desire.

"Come forward." Danny seemed reluctant, and Micah couldn't blame him. They did look odd and unusual to outsiders. That would change as they grew to know each other better. "Come forward."

Danny slowly walked over to them, with those who had to making way for him as he came up to stand beside Micah. The dark-haired young leader placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of the young muscles under his hand. This wasn't some soft city kid, no matter what his history. He would do well...for many things.

Micah introduced Danny to the group, then turned his smoldering eyes upon him. "Will you be a soldier for He Who Walks Behind The Rows?" When Danny didn't answer, Micah shook him a little harder. "Do you wish to be as one?"

A slow, dark smile spread across his lips as Danny nodded slowly and answered, "Yes."

There were no spontaneous cheers or anything of that nature. He was one of them, and it was meant to be that way. There was no need for him to go through the same ritual that Ruth just had, even if Micah would have allowed it. The ritual was also a form of a wedding, which meant that now Jedediah and Ruth were effectively married, and Micah was dead set against _anyone_ but himself being with Danny. As the meeting broke up, the kids scattered to do whatever it was they had planned to do. Micah himself didn't really care that much. There was only one thing on his mind, and it wasn't chattering with his underlings.

* * *

"You've made the right choice." Micah half-purred the words out as the two of them headed back through the corn. "I knew you would."

Danny grinned a bit weakly at him. "Well, what you said about adults was pretty true."

Micah almost smirked visibly. "There are other reasons I'm glad you've joined us." He reached out to brush his fingers daringly across Danny's cheek. "Some very _personal _reasons."

The blonde stared at him, the desire and emotion in Micah's eyes shining clearly in the moonlight. He didn't say anything, but the younger boy could tell he was in shock. It was apparent that he had never had another male look at him like this before. _I'm going to enjoy introducing us both to each other like this. _There was something completely intoxicating about Danny's reactions, something that made Micah want to draw more and more of them out of him.

"Micah..." Danny tried to step back, but Micah's other hand folded around his wrist and kept him in place with supernatural strength. "Micah, what are you..."

His words were cut off as the dark haired leader bent him down closer and firmly planted his lips on Danny's. The blonde was too shocked to move, and Micah reveled in the sweet taste of the one he'd longed for since the first time he had seen him.

_He still has feelings for **her**._ Micah could feel it in every fiber of his being, especially in the fact that Danny _wasn't_ kissing him back. _I can be patient. He won't feel anything for her for long._

He moved back just a little, rather unwillingly letting the kiss go. Danny still didn't move, shock resonating all through him. "Micah..."

"That's the third time you've said my name. I do know what it is, you know." Micah chuckled softly, and Danny blushed a very pretty shade of red.

"I've never kissed...a guy before." The blonde told him. "I never even _thought _about it."

Micah felt rather smug. He was Danny's first! His first _real _kiss, anyway. That blonde bimbo didn't count. "Well, it isn't something I've had a whole lot of experience with myself. I was hoping to change that."

Danny didn't say anything as the two of them walked along, not until they got back to the bed and breakfast. "I want to see if Lacey would join us, Micah. I care about her, a lot, and I don't want to see her hurt." He didn't look at his new leader, and it was just as well. Micah's face held the same cool and placid expression it usually did, but his eyes burned with fury. "I like you, but not like that, Micah. I'm..."

"It's all right." Micah lied coolly. "I know not everyone has my tastes. Go ahead. You can try to persuade her to become one of us if you like." He kept the anger out of his voice and kept it contained. He would need it when the time came. "Good night, Danny."

He wanted, more than anything in that moment, to pull Danny to him, to take him to his room, and prove to him that there was much more to life than the ditzy airhead he'd hooked up with. _He's only known her less than two days and he seems to think he's in love with her! _Micah wasn't going to deceive himself that he'd known Danny any longer, but he had special privileges: he was Chosen of He Who Walks Behind The Rows, after all. He knew things that others didn't and could do things that they couldn't.

The scent of sex was still strong in the air, but neither of the two young men said anything as they walked to their respective rooms. Danny paused briefly outside of his door and looked over at Micah. "This...isn't going to change anything, I mean?" He made a vague motion towards the cornfields, and Micah smiled briefly and thinly.

"Of course not. I'm not that petty, Danny." The smile became a bit more real. "Besides, you're still young. Who knows what will happen in the future. Go to sleep, my friend. Talk to your girlfriend tomorrow. I'm sure she can be of _great _use to us."

Micah slipped inside his room and closed the door, leaning against it for a moment. _That...that..._ No words seemed to be able to really convey what he was thinking. His eyes flashed with controlled fire as he slowly made his way over to his cold and lonely bed. _Go ahead, Danny. Try your best. I know you'll fail in this. But not in what **I** want you for. You'll be mine. There is no doubt about it._

He curled up in bed, lulling himself to sleep with beautiful images of Lacey having her heart torn out by Danny over and over again.

* * *

By the time the afternoon of the next day had rolled around, Micah was very glad that he hadn't told Danny that he was able to keep tabs on him wherever he went, simply by a slight exercise of power. He could tell that the blonde hadn't been _really _serious about trying to convert Lacey.

_He thought he was, but as soon as he saw her stupid big blue eyes batting at him the only thing that crossed his hormonal mind was getting in between her legs. _Micah rolled his eyes at the very thought of it. Danny hadn't broached the subject at all to Lacey, and that was to the good. Micah had definitely meant it when he had said Lacey would be of great use to them. It just wasn't the way that Danny probably thought.

This wasn't to say that Micah's day was entirely bad, of course. He'd amused himself a great deal by taking care of Mrs. West in the middle of town. It had been _quite_ fascinating to kill her in front of everyone and no one had any idea that he was the one who had done it. _So much for the loving and close-knit town where everyone helps everyone else. _He felt rather smug about that. She had been right in the middle of Main Street, screaming as loudly as her poor old body could, and no one had noticed a thing until she'd broken through the window of the Bingo Hall.

But now there were other plans to make and other things to do. "Danny is going to be a very important part of our ceremony tonight." Micah told Jedediah and the others as they gathered. "I'll bring him. But I want some others there as well."

"Who?" Jedediah wondered. His wandering faith had been totally restored by the obvious strength and passion in Micah, and his even more obvious support by He Who Walks Behind The Rows.

Micah chuckled darkly. They were about to get a small surprise. "Angela Dawson and Lacey Hellerstaff."

"What do you want the unbelievers for?" Mordechai wondered, looking slightly dangerous. Not that _that_ was a surprise, he _always _looked slightly dangerous.

"Sacrifice." Their leader smirked a tad, then motioned to a pile of special sacrificial garments and the small pendants of corn that he had ordered the girls to fashion earlier in the day. "Make certain that they're wearing these when you bring them to the clearing. _Don't_ tell them what we have planned." Micah's eyes gleamed with unholy ire. "I want that pleasure _all _to myself."

There was a decidedly approving undertone to the murmurs that passed among the group as this pronouncement made it's way across. Then Ruth asked, "Who is going to perform the sacrifice, Micah?" There was a hint of fervor in her eyes that clearly said she wanted to be the one to let their blood out. He might have let her, if he hadn't wanted Danny as badly as he did.

"Why, Danny, of course." The twisting of Micah's lips was nothing that really resembled a smile, at least not in emotion. "In the days to come, when we have spread beyond here, Danny will be more than my right hand, he will be my chosen consort."

Unspoken was the challenge, for anyone who dared dispute his decision to stand forth and argue with him about it. As his gaze swept them all, proud and unashamed and unafraid of anything, supported by the power of their god, one by one their eyes dropped from his.

"Does he know that?" Jedediah asked, the first to speak. "We all know he's been associating with the Hellerstaff girl."

Micah smirked, and in that smirk was all the power of the dark force that filled him. "Oh, he'll know it soon enough, Jedediah. And as for _her_..." He chuckled in amusement. "Why do you think _she_ is one of the sacrifices? It'll remove her from his life and show him where he really belongs. As long as she's around, he will be at least partially bound to _that _world. I won't have that."

He made a sharp motion with one hand, signifying an end to that part of the conversation. They still had other things to do. "The adults are going to be having a meeting tonight. Take care of them. Tonight we make Hemmingford ours."

* * *

As the others scattered to do what they had to do, Micah headed straight back to the house. He knew that was where Danny was. After he and Lacey had discovered the circle in the corn where the old bones were found, their ardor had been damped down for a while. Micah was fully intent on making certain that it _stayed _damped down.

He watched Danny for a few moments as he talked on the phone with the bimbo. It was obvious they'd already noticed the absence of the other adults. _He's concerned for his father. What a caring parent. Didn't even bother to tell his child where he was going. In a town like this, that can be fatal. _Micah felt a smug smile twist his lips and smoothed it out the best he could.

It was easy to figure out when the others had seized Lacey and cut her phone access. Danny started to repeat her name over and over and jiggled the phone, as if that would make the connection come back. Then something seemed to catch his attention, and he turned, looking directly at Micah.

"It's time, Danny." The young leader purred the words out, backing them with all the power of He Who Walks Behind The Rows. "The soldiers of the Lord are ready to march."

Danny stared at him, indecision and obedience warring in his eyes, as well as some nervousness. "Micah, I'm not really sure about this. I mean, I know what I said, but I've been thinking about it, and maybe I was wrong. Adults are a pain, yeah, but...I'm worried about my dad. He's gone missing. He should've been back by now."

"You are one of us, Danny." Micah said quietly. "You belong to me, and to He Who Walks Behind The Rows. You are one of _us_. We are one."

Danny shook his head slowly. "Micah, this isn't right."

This was starting to be just on the annoying side. Danny's waffling had one and only one source: Lacey Hellerstaff. Micah had never been more glad that he'd decided on her as the sacrifice. "I don't think you realize something, Danny. You are _ours_. You are _mine_, and that is all there is to it." Without warning he walked over to the blonde and pinned Danny against the wall and pulled his head down, taking the kiss that he wanted, and taking so much more with it.

_His lips are even sweeter than before._ Micah reveled in the feeling for a moment, then did what he had to do. Danny was being obstinate. With that kiss, he placed an internal blockage over all the parts of Danny's mind and heart that had anything to do with Lacey or anything else but serving Micah and He Who Walks Behind The Rows. This wouldn't last long, barely the night, but it would last long enough. _By the time it lifts, he'll have shed blood for us, and there is no going back after that. Especially when the blood shed was **hers**._

As they moved back, Danny looked down at Micah with faintly glazed eyes. "Micah...you kiss..." He seemed a bit taken aback, then smiled a little. "That was really great."

Micah ran his fingers through the blonde hair so close to him, and kissed again. _I could drink from his lips forever. _Danny's arms closed around Micah and pulled him a little closer, enjoying the kiss just as much as he had. "As much fun as this is, Danny, we can't stay like this forever." Micah felt himself recalled to his duties. "Tomorrow we'll have all the time we could ever want to enjoy ourselves."

"I know." Danny smiled brightly and cheerily at Micah, but the dark-haired leader noticed there was something wrong about the expression. It didn't touch those glorious chocolate eyes.

_It's only because of the control._ He told himself, and knew it was right. Danny would return to his real self, his _true_ self, a true servant of He Who Walks Behind The Rows, soon enough. "Let's go."

* * *

It was easy to keep Danny occupied until it was dark and the time had arrived. With the sacrifices gagged and unable to move for the tightness of their bonds, he had no idea what was going on. Of course, with the cloud hanging over his mind concealing what Micah wanted concealed, there was very little he _did_have any ideas about.

Micah would gladly have tasted of Danny's lips again and again, and perhaps more, but the time of preparation was over. It was now at last the time for action, symbolized as the children sent to deal with the adults returned, and the fiery blaze that had once been the town hall was seen on the horizon.

"That is the funeral pyre of those have poisoned our world!" Micah declared, feeling the strength welling up within him. "All the adults are _gone_. You are one with us now! There are _no_ others to come between us!" Micah had never felt so completely powerful or strong. Technically what he had just said was a lie...but it would become truth in a matter of heartbeats. "Tonight, my brothers and sisters, is harvest moon, and the new harvest is _ours_. As the sons and daughters of the one True Father, He Who Walks Behind The Rows! And tonight, he calls on us to serve him."

He glanced down at Danny, who was gazing up at him with distant eyes, one of the corn pendants around his neck. This was a test he knew his love would pass. "Danny, are you ready for the offering?"

"Yes." The answer was calm and quiet and full of conviction. Micah felt himself grow proud. This was _his_chosen, and he would be great among them.

"Then say it, Danny. Say that you are one with us. We are one. We are one." The chant was taken up by all the others in no time flat, with Danny being the only one quiet for a few moments as he stared around. Then, he too began to form the words. Micah held out his hand to his beloved. "Give me your hand, Danny!" The blonde obeyed, and Micah placed the machete there, folding Danny's hands about it. "Lift your hand to He Who Walks Behind The Rows!"

Danny lifted his hand up high, the smoothly fashioned blade catching the moonlight and gleaming as he did so. Micah walked forward until he was in front of the two makeshift holders, still covered by cornstalks, then commanded for silence. Lacey and Angela lay there, both fighting against their restraints uselessly. As soon as they saw Danny there, hope flared in both sets of eyes, and they started to clamor for him to help them.

_Oh, no, 'ladies'. He is **mine** now, and he does just as he is told._ Micah strode over until he was standing beside Lacey and pulled out his sharp-bladed knife. "She is the _first_ to be sacrificed! First, cut out her tongue! Then, when her pitiful protestations are silenced, carve out her heart! Each drop of her blood shall nourish the seeds of new life! Let the new harvest _begin_!" He ignored Lacey's cries as she struggled. Those meant nothing. Any animal would bleat when they were being slaughtered.

He seized Danny's arms and raised them high, chanting "We are one!" over and over again. The females kept on begging for their lives, and Micah could feel something inside of Danny fighting the cloud he had lain over the blonde's mind. This was _not _what was supposed to happen, but it was anyway.

**Have him kill her. Then all will be as you wish it.**The voice of his god filled him, and Micah watched in pride as Danny held the machete high.

Then something happened. Out in the cornfield, a light began to move towards them, and the air was filled with a strange sound. The children began to mutter happily among themselves, convinced their god was coming to them at last.

Micah knew better. He could feel that it wasn't He Who Walks Behind The Rows. He _knew_ that power, and whatever it was that was coming, it wasn't **Him**. He turned quickly to Danny and urged him onwards. "Now, Danny! He calls for it! We are one! We are one!"

The dark-haired leader turned his back on Danny, watching the oncoming light as he yelled the chant over and over again, using it's rhythm to reassure his followers. The light grew closer and closer to them, and the noise was louder and louder with every heartbeat. He could hear Lacey proclaiming her love for Danny behind him and almost smirked. It was useless.

He could see what it was now. A harvester. Being driven by that annoying professor Red Bear and John Garrett. _Something is going wrong._ They were supposed to be _dead_; all the adults were supposed to be dead! How could this have happened? Things were spiraling out of control...

Lacey's screams behind him grew to a crescendo, and then he felt Danny's arms going down. _Finally! She'll shut up!_ Only there was the sharp thunk of a blade hitting something that _wasn't _flesh, and a powerful shove knocked him to the ground. His head snapped up and unholy fire burned in his heart and soul. Only one thing or person could have caused this.

Danny.

Danny had betrayed him.

Danny had lifted the cloud from his mind.

Danny had broken faith with him.

Danny had _dumped _him for that...bimbo.

This required only one thing: true, pure, and _permanent _revenge. "Kill the Outlanders!" he screamed, wanting to see their blood spill and bless the corn. Or just spill. He wasn't that particular at the moment.

He lay where he was, still somewhat stunned, as the Outlanders and his people fought. Danny fled with Lacey into the corn, Jedediah and some of the others on their heels, while John tried to fight against the remaining Children. He noticed one of his archers shoot Red Bear, and smirked. One less help for them.

Fire was starting to spread among the corn, lit when they'd knocked the torches over, and as John released Angela and the two of them headed after the younger ones, Micah felt strength returning. "Get them! Or we all shall suffer the consequences of He Who Walks Behind The Rows!" He hardly noticed Ruth trying to help him up. She was unimportant.

_Master. Bring them back to me._ He begged. _Don't let them escape._

**Sacrifice your chosen to me, my priest. He has turned his back on us. It is what he deserves. Swear to kill him for me, and they will be brought to your hands.**

There was no other choice that he could make. Or would if he could. The jilted lover's fire burned in Micah's soul. _I will obey, master. Danny Garret's blood will flow this night, spilled by **my** hands._

Within heartbeats, the four of them had been diverted right back to the clearing they'd left, and were surrounded by spear-bearing children. Micah stood before them, coldly furious. "Did you really think that He Who Walks Behind The Rows would allow you to escape?" Their stupidity amazed him. He walked over to Danny and shook his head, letting his sadness show in his eyes. "Danny. You disappoint me. Now you must be treated just like the others."

"Micah, stop this now." Danny tried to talk to him, and was cut off by a harsh slap across the face. Micah was not listening to him anymore. The blonde was pretty but possessed no true loyalty to him or his cause. Micah would not take this rejection laying down.

"Silence!" He ordered coldly. Danny tried to lunge at him but was knocked back harshly, just as his father was when he tried to protest. The group could tell that Micah was having one serious case of the jealousies. He stepped back, feeling the power rise within. "The blood of those that defileth the corn _must _flow into the earth! Kneel!"

As they were forced to their knees before him, Micah raised his machete and howled with all the power he possessed. Lightning crackled about him, flowing within and without. It was time for revenge and justice.

He was just about to destroy them all, when he heard the sound of the Harvester behind him. It seemed Frank Red Bear wasn't as dead as he had thought. He couldn't look away; it would distract him from focusing his power, and that was what killed him. The Harvester had caught onto the yellow robe he'd put on over his usual black suit, and was pulling it into itself.

Micah screamed in anguish as he felt himself being pulled closer to it. "Somebody! Help me, please!" He stared over at the others, seeing that his children were backing away, and that Danny was staring at him. "Please, Danny, you're my friend!"

He screamed with his voice, but also with his mind, and he knew that Danny could hear him. _Danny, I love you! You saved that bimbo when she claimed she loved you, why won't you do it for me!_

Danny stared at him, obviously torn between saving him and saving them all, even when his father yelled at him to take Angela and Lacey and get out of there. The fire was creeping closer to the Harvester; Micah could feel it burning as it drew nearer to him. He wasn't above begging, and did so with all his soul.

"Please, Danny!" Micah screamed. _I love you!_

Then he felt the power of He Who Walks Behind The Rows filling him once more. It concentrated in his face, warping it for a moment into something befouled and hideous, the true face of darkness, and then...it was gone. The power and the support he'd had being the mortal tool of his god was no more, and he was just a normal fourteen year old boy. One who was being pulled into a Harvester. Who had loved, perhaps unwisely, but loved all the same.

He didn't even have time for a backwards glance, but his final thought as he died was, _Good-bye, Danny...and...good luck._

There really was no one who could come between them. For at last, he realized...he had never had Danny in the first place.

**The End**

_**Author's Final Note:** I don't know why I wrote this. This is not one of my regular fandoms. Nor will I write a sequel/prequel or anything else. As far as I know, this is my only foray into this fandom. If you like it, fine. If you don't, fine. I just had to write it so my muse would shut up. Have a nice day._


End file.
